Felix Felicis, czyli dlaczego warto czytać cyrografy
by Panienka Szatan
Summary: Jak Dumbledore został dyrektorem? Czemu Voldemort nie zamordował Harry'ego? Historia prawdziwa, o której żadna książka Wam nie opowie. Miniaturki dodawane sporadycznie, każda może być ostatnią. Ostrzeżenia: specyficzny humor, głupota, możliwość niezrozumienia pewnych wątków, które są zrozumiałe tylko dla osób, które brały udział w wydarzeniach na podstawie których powstały.
1. Tomeczek Zagadka

**Beta:** _Brak._

 **Ostrzeżenie:** To, co za chwilę ujrzycie jest wytworem wyobraźni Lisa. Chorej wyobraźni Lisa, której nie wolno oglądać Harry'ego Pottera z polskim dubbingiem *Lucyferze, zmiłuj się za to!*, bo to, w połączeniu z rozmowami z Diabłem sprawia, że jej odbija. Niespodzianka dla Diabła. :3 No i "la la la la la"! Niech Smerfy zawsze będą z Wami! I absurd! Duża dawka absurdu!

 **Zastrzeżenie:** Nie jestem Rowling, jestem Lis. Bardzo szurnięty Lis, który jest tylko małym dzieckiem, lubiącym bawić się w cudzej piaskownicy. Nic do mnie nie należy poza mną, świat Pottera należy do Wielkiej i Potężnej Rowling, Diabeł należy do Diabła w końcu to ona, a postacie z Władcy Pierścieni należą do Mistrza *bij pokłony przed Mistrzem, plebsie!*.

* * *

W pewnym małym, przytulnym pokoju, znajdującym się w czeluściach Piekieł siedziały dwie młode dziewczyny. Jedna z nich- niski rudzielec o szaro-niebiesko-zielonych (ich kolor zależał od pory dnia, danego miesiąca i kaprysów dziewczęcia) oczach i przerażającym spojrzeniu a zwała się Lis, druga zaś, nieznacznie wyższa, której imię brzmiało Diabeł, była blondynką z brązowymi odrostami. Oglądały właśnie Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi na TVN, gdy Lis zmarszczyła brwi i przekrzywiła głowę, włączając procesy myślenia:

\- Kuźde, skoro Voldek był taki zdolny za dzieciaka, no wiesz, wszystkie te fanficki opisują go jako geniusza, któremu reszta plebsu do pięt nie dorasta, to czemu nie uwarzył sobie felix felicis zanim polazł do Potterów? Przecież nawet przy tym słynnym fuksie pana Jestem-Harry-Chłopiec-Którego-Nie-Da-Się-Zabić-James-I-Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-Bo-Jego-Mama-Oddała-Za-Niego-Życie-Potter powinno się udać - mruknęła, drapiąc się po brodzie.

\- No ja nie wiem - westchnęła Diabeł.

Lis siedziała przez chwilę cicho, marszcząc brwi i robiąc dziwne miny. Stukała palcami w blat stołu, mruczała niezrozumiałe słowa pod nosem, nuciła sobie "la la la la la" i nagle, znienacka podskoczyła, drąc się jak opętana:  
\- EUREKA! Wiem! - Po czym odtańczyła taniec zwycięstwa, łapiąc Diabła za dłonie i skacząc jak opętana.

\- Coooo? - zapytała zszokowana dziewiętnastolatka, patrząc na młodszą dziewczynę i zastanawiając się skąd do diaska ma wziąć numer do psychiatry.

\- Mam genialny pomysł! - zawołała radośnie (prawie) piętnastolatka, szczerząc zęby.

\- Boję się, ale mów. Chociaż... Pamiętaj, że jeżeli znowu rozwalisz Piekło, to Lucyna będzie wściekły i tym razem go nie udobruchasz na słodkie oczka. Samael po dziś dzień jest na ciebie fochnięty o hortensje - zauważyła, kręcąc głową.

\- Oj tam, oj tam! To... - cokolwiek zamierzała powiedzieć rudowłosa, nie było jej to dane, bo do pokoju wpadł Sauron w różowym fartuszku z wielkim, czekoladowym tortem, krzycząc radośnie:

\- Właśnie zabiłaś tysięcznego jednorożca, gratulacje! Jako nagrodę otrzymujesz tort od firmy Piekło 2.0!

\- Ale ja... - zaczęła powoli Lis, odzyskując głos.

\- Aleja ci nie pomoże, więc po prostu weź ten tort i go zjedz, bo się nam Sauroniaczek obrazi - westchnął Boromir, wchodząc do środka, zabierając Władcy Pierścienia wypiek i odkładając go na stolik. - Chodź Sauri, idziemy na posiedzenie Bardzo Złych Władców Ciemności, Którym Nie Udało Się Przejąć Władzy Nad Światem.

\- Nie mów na mnie Sauri, sługo! - wrzasnął Czarny Pan.

\- Tak, tak, a teraz chodź - powiedział, łapiąc Saurona za rękę i wyprowadzając z pomieszczenia. - Za jakie grzechy ja się zgodziłem na bycie jego niańką? - mruknął jeszcze pod nosem.

Obie dziewczęta stały, patrząc na drzwi w szoku.

\- Co... co to było? - spytała Lis, patrząc na blondynkę.

\- Ja... nie mam zielonego pojęcia - odpowiedziała, mrugając oczami i próbując pozbyć się sprzed oczu obrazu, który przyszedł jej do głowy.

Zamilkły, pogrążając się we własnych myślach.

* * *

*kilka minut później*

\- Więc o czym myślałaś, Lisie? - spytała zielono-niebieskooka.

\- Coooo? A! Tak! Miałam ci przedstawić mój genialny plan! - zawołała wesoło. - Więc słuchaj...

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od "więc" - przerwała jej Diabeł.

\- Diaaaaaaable! Słuchaj, nie przerywaj! Jak już mówiłam, udamy się do do siedziby Voldemorta i zaproponujemy mu, żeby... - Tutaj nastąpił długi wywód ze wszystkimi szczegółami chytrego planu rudzielca. Diabeł jedynie słuchała, unosząc coraz wyżej brwi. - Możesz?

\- Nie - odparła krótko.

\- Świetnie, więc... Zaraz! CO?! Czemu? - zawołała.

\- Bo nie.

\- Ale Diaaaaableeeee... - jęknęła żałośnie.

\- Nie.

\- Proszęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęę! - zawyła.

\- Nie.

\- Bo popełnię samobójstwo! - zagroziła.

\- Co?

\- Skoczę z dywanu! - krzyknęła Lis, stając na krawędzi puchowego, czarnego, wcześniej wspomnianego przedmiotu.

\- No to skacz - westchnęła blondynka.

\- Skaczę!

\- Skacz.

\- Zaraz skoczę!

\- Tylko na to czekam.

\- Naprawdę!  
\- Yhym.

\- Skaczę!

I skoczyła. Sekundę później rozległ się głośny jęk.

\- Auuuuć!

Diabeł wywróciła oczyma, wracając do oglądania filmu.

* * *

*Kilka godzin, dziesięć skoków z dywanu, dwa apele Lucyfera, pięć kłótni z Samaelem, wkurzenie Aragorna, gdy Lis ukradła mu koronę i osiem paczek z karmelkami, później*

\- Nie wierzę, że to robimy, Lisie - jęknęła starsza z dziewcząt, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na swą towarzyszkę, która szczerzyła się głupio.

\- Oj tam, oj tam, nie marudź, co może pójść nie tak? - spytała wesoło z uśmiechem psychopaty.

Jak się później okazało, naprawdę wiele.

* * *

Londyn, Mroczna Siedziba Czarnego Pana, rok 1981, 31 października, godzina 15:30.

\- Panieeee! Mój panieee! - ciszę panującą w Dark Manor przerwał przeraźliwy wrzask Glizdogona, który przerażony biegł jakby go gonił sam Szatan.

Tom Marvolo Riddle wstał ze swojego czarnego tronu, marszcząc groźnie brwi i zastanawiając się, dlaczego ten szczur śmiał mu przerwać chwilę relaksu przed wybraniem się na herbatkę do Potterów. Przez tego idiotę będzie musiał zaczynać od nowa słuchać "Wrzasków Cierpienia i Jęków Agonii" najnowszej płyty Śmierciojadów. A już był w tak znakomitym nastroju! Jeszcze chwila i byłby gotowy na zabicie tych zdrajców Krwi, a tak? Cały misterny plan szlag trafił! W momencie, w którym zastanawiał się jaką klątwą potraktować zdrajcę (cruciatus był przereklamowany, był Czarnym Panem, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rutynę!), ten wpadł do sali tronowej, rzucając mu się do stóp i drżąc z przerażenia.

\- Jak śmiesz wpadać tu bez wezwani? - zaczął lodowatym tonem. Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo zaklęcia chłodzącego, stwierdził w myślach, spoglądając z niesmakiem na sopelki lodu, które zwisały mu z nosa.

\- One! To one, panie! Goniły mnie! - zawył Peter.

\- Jakie one? - wysyczał Lord Voldemort.

\- Szatanki, panie! Te córy piekieł! Te czarownice, które powinny spłonąć na stosie! Te zło wcielone, które nie chce się nawrócić! One tu są! - zapiszczał Glizdogon.

Nagle Czarnego Pana objął nagi strach, całując i przytulając z całych sił. Mroczny Pan zbladł, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi, skąd rozległ się radosny śpiew, który znał tak dobrze...

* * *

\- La la la la la la la! La la la la la la la! - śpiewała radośnie (a raczej fałszowała) Lis, klaskając w ręce i podskakując.

\- Lisie, idziemy na oficjalną audiencję u Lorda Voldemorta, opanuj się - powiedziała przytomnie Diabeł.

\- Diaaableeeee, idziemy do Tomeczka Zagadki! Jak ja mam być poważna? La la la la la la la! - zawył rudzielec.

Diabeł pokręciła jedynie głową i sama zaczęła nucić tę jakże piękną piosnkę. Nagle, w oddali zamajaczyły im drzwi Sali Tronowej. Wymieniły spojrzenia.

\- Skąd...?

\- Magia!

* * *

Nie zdążył jeszcze wymyślić planu ucieczki, gdy usłyszał przerażający pisk. W następnej chwili wisiało na nim wredne, rudowłose stworzenie, piszcząc wesoło:  
\- Tomek!Tomuś!Tomeczku!Tęskniłeś?Jabardzo!Jaksięmiewasz?Couciebie?JakciidzieprzejmowanieAnglii?Podzieliszsię,nie?JaktamstaryTrzmiel?Dalejcięwkurza?Nierozumiemczemugojeszczeniezabiłeś! - zawołało na jednym wdechu dziewczę.

\- Lis! Proszę cię, po coś tu jesteśmy, na plotki przyjdzie czas później - westchnęła Diabeł. - Witaj Tom, miło cię znowu widzieć - powiedziała, zwracając się w stronę Lorda Voldemorta. - Mamy dla ciebie świetną propozycję, ale najpierw... Może usiądziemy przy kawie? - zapytała, uśmiechając się wesoło.

\- O-oczywiście - wyjąkał Riddle.

* * *

*dwie godziny i sesja tortur na Glizdogonie, później*

\- Więc co ty na to? - spytała Diabeł.

\- Czyli... mówicie, że jednak fiolka felix felicis i bachor Potterów zginie?

\- Owszem! - zaśpiewała Lis.

\- I będzie mnie to kosztowało tylko tyle, że mam wam wypożyczać od czasu do czasu moich śmierciożerców? - dopytywał.

\- Tak - potwierdziła blondynka.

\- Wchodzę w to! - oznajmił Czarny Pan.

\- Świetnie, no to teraz podpiszmy cyrografik i po problemie! - zanuciła śpiewnie ruda wredota.

Chwilę później magiczny dokument zajarzył się na czerwono i znikł w rozbłysku czarnego światła. Tak oto Lord Voldemort zaprzedał swą duszę.

\- Naiwniak - mruknęła Lis, gdy Czarny Pan zniknął kierując się do Doliny Godryka.

* * *

\- Nie! Tylko nie Harry! Błagam! Zabij mnie, a nie mojego syna! - załkała Lily Potter, zasłaniając kołyskę swoją osobą.

Czarny Pan skrzywił się jedynie, avadując szlamę.

\- I niby Severus prosił, żebym ją oszczędził? Pff, jeszcze czego! A Snape dostanie cruciatusem za marnowanie mojego czasu na tak żałosne prośby - warknął zły. - I jeszcze przez niego zapomniałem, że mam syczeć! Ugh! Ssss! Sss ss! A ty co się śmiejesz, bachorze? - ryknął, patrząc na siedzącego w kołysce chłopca. - Zaraz zginiesz, kundlu! I ja zatriumfuję! I nic mnie nie pokona! I będę władcą świata! Avada Kedavra! - wrzasnął, rzucając klątwę na chłopca.

* * *

\- Jak one śmiały? Jak one śmiały mnie tak oszukać? Zabiję je! Zabiję! Wypatroszę! Posiekam! Dam psom na pożarcie! Zakopie, odkopie, scalę, przerobię na mielonkę i jeszcze raz naprawię! Utopię, spalę! Zniszczę! Już one mi za to zapłacą - złorzeczył duch Voldemorta. - Ten cholerny szczeniak przeżył! JAK?

Szkoda, Czarny Pan że nie pokusił się o przeczytanie małego druczku na cyrografie, w którym wyraźnie pisało, że Szatanki nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności za to, że Harry jest Cholernym-Chłopcem-Który-Nie-Chce-Umrzeć i, że musi przeżyć, żeby mogło powstać siedem książek i osiem filmów o jego przygodach.

* * *

\- Co się tak patrzysz, Diable? - mruknęła niewinnie Lis.

\- Wiesz, że on nas zabije?

\- I?

\- Nic, po prostu nic - zaśmiała się Diabeł.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pozdrawiam; Diabła, Babcię i Labełka. Ale szczególnie Diabła, która dała mi inspiracje do napisania tego czegoś. :D Niech smerfmoc będzie z Wami!

Vale!


	2. Dumbledore

**Panienka Lis prezentuje:** Felix Felicis, czyli dlaczego warto czytać cyrografy? part 2! Specjalne dedykacje dla wszystkich graczy pewnej klikawy o pieskach. ;)

* * *

W piekielnych czeluściach, w małym, przytulnym pokoju siedziało ponownie rudowłose dziewczę, przeglądając sobie forum pewnej gry o pieskach, w której gracze robili dramę z powodu zmiany, o której zostali poinformowani, ale która miała zostać dopiero wprowadzona. _No i o co oni się tak burzą? Przecież jak będzie chciał, to i tak wprowadzi tę zmianę..._ – mruknęła, wywracając oczyma. Podrapała się stopą po głowie i przeciągnęła, włączając ponownie procesy myślowe. Dojrzała wiadomość Koralika na chacie i zmarszczyła brwi, przekręcając głowę. Zawiesiła się na chwilę, po czym oczy zabłysły jej znajomym blaskiem.

– Accio laptop! – mruknęła, wyciągając rękę w kierunku przedmiotu.

Uśmiechnęła się uśmiechem, który kwasi mleko i zaczęła pisać...

* * *

 **06.06.666 r. naszej ery** , sześć minut i jedna sekunda po godzinie 6:59 i 59 sekund.

 **Od:** Lis

 **Do:** Diabeł

 **Temat:** Nudzi mi się.

 **Treść:**

Diaaaaableeee? Mam takie maleńkie pytanko...

* * *

 **06.06.666 r. p.n.e**., sześć minut i jedna sekunda po godzinie 6:59 i 59 sekund.

 **Od:** Diabeł

 **Do:** Lis

 **Temat:** Coś tym razem zrobiła?

 **Treść:**

Jeżeli sądzisz, że wstawię się za Tobą u Lucyny, bo znowu podeptałaś hortensje Samaela, to się mylisz. I nie, nie przekonam Legolasa, żeby wyszedł za mąż za Elrohira.

* * *

 **6.06.666 r. n.e.,** siedem minut po godzinie 18:59.

 **Od:** Lis

 **Do:** Diabeł

 **Temat:** Czemu od razu uważasz, że coś zrobiłam?

 **Treść:**

Tak właściwie, to Lucyfer jest z Samaelem i dzieciakami na wyciecze, na Pokątnej. Robią zakupy, bo bachorki mają w tym roku rozpocząć Hogwart. Swoją drogą, przypomnij mi, czemu tak właściwie nie mogę wrócić do szkoły?

* * *

 **6.06.666 r. przed naszą erą,** siedem minut po godzinie 18:59.

 **Od:** Diabeł

 **Do:** Lis

 **Temat:** Bo tak jest zawsze?

 **Treść:**

Pomijając fakt, że jednego dnia przebrałaś się za elfkę, latając po zamku i wrzeszcząc, że jesteś Tauriel. No i prawie zabiłaś Salazara, wyhodowałaś bazyliszka, który panoszy się po Hogwarcie, skłóciłaś Helgę z Godrykiem, wrzeszcząc, że Salazar i Godryk tworzyliby naprawdę słodziusieńką parę... dokładniej to chyba tak słodką, jak ,,yaoice z Harrym i Tomem". Było tam chyba coś o Harrym zmieniającym się w elfiątko, które potem wychodzi za mąż za Legolasa i tym, że Samael i Lucyfer tworzą najsłodszą parę na świecie. I że to, że robią trójkąt z Gabrielem jest sexy. Tak w skrócie?

* * *

 **6.06.666 r. n.e.,** godzina w pół do komina.

 **Od:** Lis

 **Do:** Diabeł

 **Temat:** MUSIAŁAŚ?!

 **Treść:**

BOGOWIE, MUSIAŁAŚ MI TO PRZYPOMINAĆ? RAZ, JEDEN RAZ, WYPIŁAM OGNISTĄ! Zresztą, nie z własnej woli. Nie wiedziałam, że te szuje uznają za dobry pomysł upicie mnie. To nie powód, żeby mnie wydalić z Hogwartu. No dobra. Może i jest. Ale zamiast wydalenia mogli dać upomnienie... Poza tym, nie rozumiem, dlaczego Lucyfer ich po prostu nie zobliviatował... No chyba że go tamta uwaga naprawdę rozwścieczyła. Eh, już nigdy więcej nie tknę alkoholu.

* * *

 **06.06.1666 r. p.n.e.** , godzina za dziesięć minut zginie syn faraona.

 **Od:** Diabeł

 **Do:** Lis

 **Temat:** WYŁĄCZ CAPS LOCKA!

 **Treść:**

Tak, musiałam. I bardzo dobrze, że więcej go nie tkniesz, bo widocznie Ci nie służy.

* * *

 **6.06.666 r. n.e.,** autorce skończyły się pomysły na fajne godziny.

 **Od:** Lis

 **Do:** Diabeł

 **Temat:** Niech Ci będzie...

 **Treść:**

Ale może wróćmy do tematu? Co robisz?

* * *

 **2.09.1666 r. n.e.,** za 66 minut wybuchnie pożar w Londynie,

 **Od:** Diabeł

 **Do:** Lis

 **Temat:** Po co Ci to?

 **Treść:**

Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, wg którego dziwnego gościa istnieje coś tak dziwnego jak wytwarzanie dywergencyjne jednostek behawioralnych.. A co?

* * *

 **01.09.1666 r.** n.e, godzina 15:00.

 **Od:** Lis

 **Do:** Diabeł

 **Temat:** Tak się pytam.

 **Treść:**

Będę na Ciebie czekała jutro ,,Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem" w Bree.

* * *

 **02.09.1666 r. n.e.** , moment wybuchu pożaru w Londynie.

 **Od:** Diabeł

 **Do:** Lis

 **Temat:** Co Ty knujesz?

 **Treść:**  
Lisie, co Ty knujesz?

* * *

 **01.09.1666 r. n.e.** , godzina 15:05.

 **Od:** Lis

 **Do:** Diabeł

 **Temat:** Hyhyhhhyhyhyhyhyhyhy

 **Treść:**

Dowiesz się jutro. :P

* * *

 **02.09.1666 r. n.e.,** pięć minut po wybuchu pożaru w Londynie.

 **Od:** Diabeł

 **Do:** Lis

 **Temat:** Lisie -,-

 **Treść:**

Jak na spowiedzi, Lisku, co knujesz?

* * *

 **02.09.1666 r. n.e.** , godzina 23:59.

 **Od:** Diabeł

 **Do:** Lis

 **Temat:** Lisie!

 **Treść:**

Bez takich proszę.

* * *

 **3018 r. TE, Bree, gospoda ,,Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem"**

Podczas gdy czterech przerażonych hobbitów rozmawiało z pewnym strażnikiem kilka pokoi dalej, w głównej izbie, przy zacienionym stoliku siedziały dwie dziewoje. Młodsza (prawie) szesnastolatka szczerzyła zęby, a druga (prawie) dwudziestolatka patrzyła na nią podejrzliwie.

– Więc? – zaczęła powoli Diabeł, mrużąc oczy.  
– Nie zaczyna się...

– Lisie! – starsza ostrzegawczo uniosła dłoń.

– Już dobrze, już dobrze – westchnęła Lis. – Psujesz zabawę – mruknęła cicho. – Nie uwierzysz w to, co odkryłam, Danonku! – zawołała jednak po chwili, odzyskując radość.

Danonek uniosła brew.

– Cóż takiego? – spytała.

– Wiem kim jest On! – pisnęła ruda.

Danonek rozszerzyła oczy, a jej szczęka wylądowała na ziemi. Szybko rozejrzała się dookoła czy nikt tego nie zauważył, pochwyciła ją i umieściła na miejscu. Złapała Lisa za ramię i teleportowała do Komnaty Tajemnic. Odesłała Nessie do Loch Ness, żeby mogła sobie popolować na mugoli i spojrzała ponownie na młodsze dziewczę.

– Mówiąc, że wiesz kim jest ,,On" masz na myśli Jego? – spytała cichym szeptem.

Rudzielec wywróciła oczami.

– A znasz jakiegoś innego "Ona", o którym nawet mówi się z dużej litery? – westchnęła Lis, rzucając zaklęcie odświeżające powietrze i krzywiąc się od smrodu komnaty.

Diabeł wzruszyła ramionami.

– Wiesz, znając osobę, która pisze ten fanfick, to równie dobrze mogłoby Ci chodzić o chrześcijańskiego Boga, więc... – parsknęła.

Lisz wywróciła oczyma. Mruknęła. Wyczarowała stolik, podest pod Diabłem i schody, po których starsza z dziewcząt mogła zejść, po czym przywołała śniadanie.

– Em, Lisie?

– Tak, Danonku?  
– Czemu umieściłaś mnie na podeście?

– Jest ósma. Czas na śniadanie, a ja nie mam ukończonych szesnastu lat, więc nie mogę jeszcze legalnie na nie zejść – westchnęła bardzo smutnym głosem. – Ale ty za to już możesz! – dodała z lekkim uśmiechem, który ważył zaledwie 1 mg.

Dziewiętnastolatka wzruszyła ramionami, schodząc na śniadanie i zasiadając przy stole.

– Rzeknij mi więc, Lisie przezacny, cóżesz po głowie twej chodziło? I kimże jest On, nasz przezacny władcy growy, który dnia dzisiejszego tyle zamieszania i zwad spowodował? A może nie wolno ci o tym mówić? Czy klątwę na ciebie rzucił? Bądź omamił prochami? Rzeknij mi, a zaraz się z nim rozprawię! – zawołała patetycznym tonem.

– Och, Diable, cóżesz mogę ci powiedzieć? Znam jego imię i prawdziwą tożsamość, bowiem nie krył się z tym wystarczająco dobrze, by móc mnie zwieść. Nim ci jednak wyjawię tę nowinę, wiedz, iż wiedza ta jest straszna! Jeżeli zdradzę ci ją nic już nie będzie takie same! Albowiem przybędzie Różowy Jednorożec Zagłady i zniszczy Wszechświat, wprowadzając nowy Ład w Chaosie. I krąg życia się zamknie, rozpoczynając od początku. Czyż chcesz tego, Diable? – spytała Lis.

– Eeeee... niezbyt rozumiem, co tak właściwie powiedziałaś – przyznała po dłuższej chwili Danonek.

– Tak właściwie to sama nie wiem, co powiedziałam. To po prostu brzmiało strasznie patetyczne – odparła ruda, wzruszając ramionami. Diabeł pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. – Dumbledore – dodała młodsza nastolatka.

– Co?

– Dumbledore to On – wyjaśniła.

– Raczysz sobie ze mnie żartować, Lisie?

– Nie, nie raczę, Diable.

– Więc mówisz...

– Tak, mówię.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Tak jak tego, że syn Aragorna i Arweny ma na imię Eldarion.

– Och.

– Tak, och.

Diabeł zamrugała. Lis również zamrugała. Stały przez chwilę mrugając na siebie, a potem, zsynchronizowanym ruchem, wzruszyły ramionami i zaczęły tańczyć kankana.

* * *

 _Jakiś czas później._

– Więc co robimy z tym fantem? – spytała Diabeł.

– Wydaje mi się, że powinnyśmy... – tu nastąpił długi wywód Lisa na temat tego, co powinny zrobić, ale autorce nie chce się go wymyślać - co o tym sądzisz?

– Cóż... Myślę, że skoro z Voldkiem przeszło, to z nim raczej też nam się uda.

* * *

 **Rok 1955, Hogwart.**

Dwie ubrane na czarno postacie wkroczyły do Wielkiej Sali. Zebrani tam czarodzieje oderwali się od rozmów i posiłków i spojrzeli w ich kierunku. Te jednak, niczym niewzruszone, szły. Zatrzymały się na środku Sali. Część uczniów się przeżegnała, niektórzy jęli się modlić. Jedna z przybyszek, rudowłosa dziewczyna, przemówiła grobowym głosem:

– Albusie Persiwalu Wulfryku Brianie Dumbledorze, wystąp.

(nie) Najpotężniejszy czarodziej XX wieku wstał ze swojego miejsca, przełykając ślinę. Wiedział kim są dziewczyny, które wdarły się do Hogwartu. Nie było zresztą osoby, która by o nich nie słyszała. Szatanki. Córy Piekieł. Żona Lucyfera i jego Sekretarka. Zło Wcielone. Istoty, Z Którymi Lepiej Nie Zadzierać, Bo Inaczej Można Gorzko Tego Pożałować. A teraz przybyły tu, do szkoły, w której uczył i kazały mu wystąpić. Bez wahania się ich posłuchał.

– Idziesz z nami – przemówiła starsza dziewczyna, odwracając się i ruszając przed siebie, powiewając przy tym swą peleryną, mimo iż nie było wiatru.

* * *

 **Ten sam rok. Hogwart. Biuro Trzmiela.**

– I mówicie, że wystarczy mała flaszka tego przed następnym posiedzeniem rady pedagogicznej, a zostanę najsławniejszym dyrektorem Hogwartu? – spytał niemłody mężczyzna ubrany w różową, bijącą oczy szatę.

– Tak! – rzekły zgodnie Szatanki z firmowym uśmiechem nr 5: ,,No dalej, idioto, podpisz ten cyrograf, Lucek się ucieszy".

– I muszę jedynie podpisać ten dokument? – dopytywał.

– Owszem – potwierdziła Lis.

– Swoją krwią?

– Tylko i wyłącznie swoją, krew dziewic jest przereklamowana – powiedziała Diabeł.

– Yhym, dlatego zrezygnowałyśmy z niej parę lat temu – dodał rudzielec.

Dumbledore popatrzył na nie zaszokowany. A po chwili wzruszył ramionami. _Co może się stać...?_ \- pomyślał.

– Wchodzę w to! – powiedział.

Lis podsunęła mu pergamin i krwawe pióro.

* * *

Tydzień później Armando Dippet musiał zrezygnować z posady dyrektora Hogwartu i przejść na emeryturę z powodu szkód, które wywołał w jego organizmie cytrynowy drops, na którym nieszczęśliwie się poślizgną. Albus Dumbledore został dyrektorem, który słynął z częstowania wszystkich cytrynowymi dropsami. Nikt nie wiedział jednak dlaczego.

* * *

– Diable?

– Tak, Lisie?

– Jak sądzisz, Dumblowi uda się rozdać wszystkie cytrynowe dropsy do końca roku szkolnego 1996/97?

– Szczerze wątpię, w końcu dlatego wybrałyśmy akurat ten rodzaj kontraktu.

Lis pokiwała głową, po czym zaczęła fałszować:

– _I wskoczyła duszyczka do koszyczka,_

 _koszyczka dropsów cytrynowych,_

 _bo ślepa była ta duszyczka_

 _i czytać nie umiała,_

 _więc wszystkich dropsów nie wydała_

 _i z rąk przyjaciela się zdedała!_

* * *

Panienka Lis przeprasza za wszystkie twarzoblaty, które mogliście zaliczyć. Tak, wiem, że to jest po prostu głupie. Ale drama na klikawie tak bardzo inspirująca. I rozmowy z Diabełem też. :c Chcę mieć 1666 słowne opowiadanie.


	3. The show must go on

**Uwaga:** Ta część nie jest utrzymana w klimacie pozostałych.

* * *

— Liso? — cichy, łagodny głos przerwał panującą w małym, przytulnym pokoju, znajdującym się w czeluściach Piekła.

Cisza. Jeden. Dwa. Trzy. Klęcząca dziewczyna uniosła głowę i odwróciła się w kierunku stojącego przy drzwiach mężczyzny.

— Tak, Lucy?

— Już czas — powiedział, spoglądając na nią współczująco.

— Za moment przyjdę — szepnęła i ponownie wbiła wzrok w zdjęcie, które trzymała.

Dwie dziewczyny. Niski rudzielec i nieznacznie wyższa blondynka z brązowymi odrostami. Roześmiane przybijały sobie piątkę. Za nimi stał Tom Marvolo Riddle, który właśnie podpisał cyrograf. Lisa pamiętała doskonale czasy, gdy pod wpływem impulsu przekonała Diabeł do wybrania się do niego z propozycją pomocy w zabiciu Potterów. Pamiętała ich głupawkę. Pamiętała, jak śmierciożercy drżeli przed nimi ze strachu. Pamiętała, jak później śmiały się z tego z Diabłem, popijając kremowe piwo i zajadając się żelkami. Od tamtego dnia minęły dwa lata. Dwa lata w czasie których z Lisa stała się Lisą, zaś Diabeł z Diabła stała się... cichy szloch wyrwał się z gardła rudowłosej.

 _Dlaczego? Dlaczego, Diable?_

Odrzuciła zdjęcie. I spojrzała na kolejne. Były w komnacie tajemnic. Lis śmiała się z Diabeł schodzącej ze schodów na śniadanie. Czyż zaledwie chwilę później nie przyczyniły się do nazwania Dumbledore'a Dropsem? Były takie szczęśliwe. Beztroskie. Młode. Mimo iż minął zaledwie rok od tamtych wydarzeń, Lisie przybyło więcej lat. Zniknęło radosne, dziecinne spojrzenie. Zniknęła ufność i pogoda. Zastąpił je smutek, ból i gorycz. Niegdyś wesołe oczy zmieniły się w puste zwierciadła. A kto w nie zazwyczaj zajrzał, nie był w stanie dostrzec już ni grama uczuć. Choroba zrobiła swoje. Tak samo jak... _NIE! Nie myśl o tym, Liso!_

Kolejne zdjęcie. Dwie dziewczyny razem z czwórką założycieli. Kilka lat wcześniej. Wieczny uśmiech. Śmiech. Nie było rzeczy, która mogłaby to zniszczyć. Godryk i Salazar stali ramię w ramię. Lis i Diabeł też. Helga i Rowena obejmowały mężczyzn i dziewczyny. Byli szczęśliwi. Niewinni. Młodzi.

Smoki. Drużyna Pierścienia. Góra Przeznaczenia. Złote Trio. Koncert. Lis, Lucyfer i Samael z dziećmi, Diabeł. Kolejne zdjęcia. Kolejne wspomnienia. Rudowłosa uniosła dłoń i za moment ją opuściła. Pstryknięciem palców ułożyła zdjęcia. Chwyciła je i ostatni raz pozwoliła, by w jej oczach było widać ból. Chwilę później, w miejscu załamanego Liska, stała chłodna i zimna Lisa. Bez uczuć. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, a za nią lewitowała walizka.

* * *

— To moja wina.

— Nie mów tak.

— Ale to prawda. Byłam toksyczna. Głupia. Zapatrzona w siebie. To moja wina. Byłam okropnym bachorem.

— Nie. To nie jest twoja wina. A na pewno nie tylko twoja wina, Liso. Diabeł się zmieniła. Wszyscy to widzą. To nie jest już ta sama osoba, którą była. Przypomina mi trochę Umbitch.

— Harry... — słaby uśmiech.

— No co? Z wierzchu niby miła i słodka, a jednak widać zgniliznę i zepsucie, więc nikt nie wierzy w obraz, który kreuje.

— Jest teraz dorosła. Po co miałaby tracić czas na dziecko?

— Znowu nie. Była dorosła. Teraz jest tylko pełnoletnia.

* * *

— Tęsknię za nią — wyszeptała cicho rudowłosa, majtając nogami. Siedziała na murku wieży astronomicznej, popijając powoli wegańskie piwo kremowe.

Samael spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

— Po tym, jak was wszystkich traktuje? Naprawdę chciałabyś z nią odnowić kontakt?

Lisa uśmiechnęło się słabo, kręcąc głową.

— Nie tęsknię za osobą, którą się stała. Tęsknię za starą, dobrą Isią, która była miła. I którą my wszyscy kochaliśmy. Tęsknię za czasami, gdy jej się nie bałam.

* * *

Lis lubiła ogień. Był dziki i nieokiełznany. Zabójczy, a jednak dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Lisa go nienawidziła. Nienawidziła go, bo przypominał jej to, co było zanim wszystko się zmieniło. Zanim świat, który znała zaczął się wywracać, a statek, którym płynęła poszedł na dno. Nigdy się nikomu nie przyzna, że na Titanicu tamtej feralnej nocy oglądała maraton Władcy Pierścieni. Nigdy. Mimo swej niechęci, stała jednak przed płonącym stosem.

— Co robisz, Liso?

— A jak sądzisz, Lily? — zadała pytanie w odpowiedzi na pytanie.

— Żegnasz się.

Skinęła głową w milczeniu. Bała się, że jeśli odpowie, pani Potter usłyszy drżenie jej głosu. Chwilę później łkała w ramiona Lily, zrzucając całkowicie maskę, dzięki której skrywała się przed światem.

— Tak bardzo za nią tęsknię — szepnęła.

— Ona już nie wróci, Lisku.

— Wiem. I to boli. Ale nie to... nie to boli mnie najbardziej.

— A co?

— To, że Lis też już nie wróci — załkała.

* * *

— Wybaczam ci.

Szare oczy wpatrywały się pusto w płonące zdjęcia. Lisa wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem odwróciła się na pięcie.

— The show must go on — mruknęła, znikając.

* * *

 **A/N.** To pożegnanie. Ostatnia część felix felicis. Miało być ich więcej. Miały być radosne. Ale nie jestem tym, kim byłam, gdy zaczęłam to pisać. Nie wspominając o tym, iż ta seria wywołuje zbyt wiele wspomnień. To była głupawka. Kiedyś.


End file.
